Miel de Maple para un guepardo
by feliks
Summary: Esto es un regalo para mi hijo y mi mejor discípulo Master Falcon, es un crossover muy loco que ideé para su personaje Lee, usando personajes de Legend of Zelda y School Days de Krezz Karavan que no me pertenecen, pero que uso para modelar la historia. Contiene situaciones no aptas para menores de edad.
1. I La Escuela de la Vida

_Para mi hijo, hermano, discípulo, y gran amigo,_

_Carlos "Master Falcon"_

_Espero que te guste…._

* * *

**Miel de Maple para un guepardo**

**Capítulo I La Escuela de la Vida**

Nuestra historia comienza en una época que no dista mucho de la nuestra, cercana al año 2010 DC. Sin embargo, en este universo, las reglas no son las mismas, y eso se debe a los habitantes de ese Universo Alternativo a la Tierra nuestra. La convivencia entre humanos e híbridos animales antropomorfos, llamados _Furr_, es un tanto rara y hasta complicada.

Estas correrías se centran en una escuela preparatoria, ubicada en uno de los reinos en los que se dividía aquel mundo, una escuela que a simple vista parecería normal a nuestra visión humana, con edificios relucientes, aunque de aspecto sencillo.

Un oso panda viejo, ataviado con un saco y corbata de colores extraños, miraba su reloj de pulso, esperando impaciente la llegada de los alumnos a la gran explanada, pues hoy era el primer día de clases después de las largas vacaciones de verano. ¿Habría caras nuevas? ¿Alumnos problemáticos? ¿Algunos con ganas reales de aprender? En su cara se reflejaba un cansancio de aquel que ve pasar generaciones y más generaciones, a su juicio, cada vez más «diferentes» por no llamarles de peor calidad humana, y cultural.

Y ahí… comenzaban a llegar. Grupos bien identificados de estudiantes, de acuerdo a la especialidad que elegían para convertirse en profesionales y Maestros de las diferentes ramas que ofrecía el colegio: Chicas delgadas, acompañadas de gatas y zorras _furrs_, con atuendos que rayaban en la prohibición de las reglas escolares, indudablemente serían maestras de baile. Ahí iban chicos melenudos, con la barba adolescente a todo lo que daba, con panteras negras y ratones comentando con ademanes los arpegios y notas de los grupos musicales del momento. Ellos serían Maestros de música, con suerte, pues generalmente terminaban tocando en cualquier bar de mala pinta, o simplemente se perderían en las drogas, embarazaban chicas y mal comenzaban familias que a la larga serían un desastre. Felinos atléticos, con rinocerontes, jabalíes y lagartos de músculos desarrollados, programados ara ser los mejores deportistas en sus especialidades. Los magos y brujas, eran altamente selectos, ya que eran de los pocos cuyas familias tenían el «gen mágico» que les permitía realizar hechizos, transformar cosas, usar bolas de cristal y volar en escobas.

El oso panda, subió al estrado ubicado en medio de la explanada principal, dio un toque al micrófono, y llamó a todo el alumnado y profesorado. Sonrió cuando, a regañadientes, cada grupo de estudiantes y profesores con la ceja arqueada, se iba agrupando a su alrededor. Los profesores se agruparon a sus costados, semejando una guardia, mirando a sus respectivos alumnos con orgullo escondido.

A pesar de que a su parecer los alumnos ya estaban completos, el panda no pudo menos que contrariarse al ver a cada grupo perfectamente delimitado, cuchicheando entre ellos mismos, señalando a los que no eran de su especialidad o «Clan». El panda detestaba esta última palabra. "¿Pues qué hemos regresado a las cavernas, o qué?" acostumbraba a decirles a los profesores y encargados de las especialidades.

Al fin, el panda habló, y el eco cubrió la explanada:

—Alumnos, profesores. Hoy empieza un nuevo ciclo escolar, y quiero desearles la bienvenida, no sin antes pedirles que se agrupen y no dejen espacios entre ustedes, por favor.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, y después a sus profesores, que semejaban una muralla muda. Todos miraron acusadores al panda, y al fin una profesora, madura pero poseedora de una belleza atrayente, vestida de negro, con un sombrero terminado en pico, retó al panda:

—Señor director, no creo que sea lo más adecuado para abrir el semestre…

—Profesora Syrup, por favor —la mirada del panda director se colgó a los ojos color violeta de la bruja. Syrup, la tutora del clan «mágico» y la bruja más respetada de la escuela, apretó los puños, y con la mirada, ordenó a sus alumnos agruparse con los demás. Así lo hicieron los de baile y pelea, y el ramo de investigación intelectual, los «nerds» y los músicos. Todos se miraron recelosos, como si no comprendieran que eran compañeros de escuela.

—Hasta ahora, este colegio se manejaba como un centro de especialidades. Cada grupo hacía lo que mejor se le daba. Magia, música, baile, deportes, e investigación intelectual teórica. Debo anunciarles, que de acuerdo al oficio 877/01, que envié a la Secretaría de Educación de Raccoon City, con una petición especial, fue aprobada. Cada alumno del Instituto, tiene que cursar todas las especialidades. Lo que quiere decir que todos aprenderán un poco de todo como requisito para titularse. Por ejemplo: un mago o bruja tendrá que aprender al menos un tipo de baile, a manejar un instrumento musical, dominar un deporte, e investigar. Esto hará de cada alumno del colegio Raccoon un estudiante completo y preparado para la vida. Son tiempos difíciles para nuestro Reino, y la vida nos exige ser cada vez mejores y más preparados.

La noticia llegó como una bomba para los profesores y sobre todo para la bruja Syrup, que se agarraba el pecho, con los ojos abiertos, y echando verdaderas chispas por las manos, señal de que podía explotar. El ambiente se electrizó.

—Pueden ir a sus respectivas especialidades. Sus profesores les pasarán los nuevos horarios. Gracias. —finalizó el Panda. Los alumnos, confundidos, se miraban entre sí, algunos con repugnancia, y una zorrita de pecas y cola, gritó:

—¡Yupiiii, aprenderé a volar en escobita!

Una bruja, de colitas y sombrero puntiagudo, con una mochila pequeña cruzada en el pecho, furiosa, hizo un amague de hechizarla…

—¡Maple!

Syrup la miraba severamente. La brujita de colitas, que debía llamarse Maple, se paró en seco, miró con furia a la zorrita que brincaba ondeando su minifalda, emocionada por aprender hechizos. Masculló algo entre dientes, apenas audible para ella misma.

—Soy… la... Grrrann… Bruja… Maple…. Y jamás montarán a Broomy…

Eso fue señal suficiente para que cada grupo, más compacto que nunca, retornara a sus aulas.

Nadie prestó atención a un guepardo, de pelo amarillo y motas negras, ojos celestes, que atravesaba el umbral de la entrada, corriendo sudoroso, con su mochila a cuestas. Llevaba un pantaloncillo Adidas de entrenamiento, y playera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus incipientes músculos.

—¡Ay no…! —exclamó el guepardo, con cara compungida— llegué tarde en mi primer día… ¿Por qué me pasa esto sólo a mí?

Minutos después, en la oficina del director…

—Se-señor director… —balbuceó un tigre enorme y de físico atlético, el profesor de artes marciales.

—¡Barnaby! —gritó Syrup, verdaderamente fastidiada. Lo de la mezcla de clases y horarios la tenía al borde de la histeria. —¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Son años y generaciones haciendo las cosas como están ahora, todo para que se eche abajo en un semestre!

—¡Así es, prefiero no hacerlo! —exclamó la profesora de baile, Lucy, una ardilla de curvilíneas formas, vistiendo una minifalda con top de licra, con su cabello anudado en una cola. —Mis niñas no podrán jamás hacer un hechizo porque no nacieron para eso. Tal vez lo de las artes marciales, pero eso de mezclarlos…

—¡Exactamente, Barnaby! Puedes mezclar lo que quieras, pero solamente los magos podemos hacer magia, ellos están fuera de esa comprensión ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Dijo Syrup despectivamente. Eso desató la furia de los otros profesores.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja bruja? ¿Insinúas que somos diferentes? ¡Eso es discriminación, Syrup! —le espetó Tonyo, el tigre profesor de artes marciales.

—Exactamente, Tonyo, eso quise decir. Nadie que no sea bruja o mago puede realizar hechizos, ni volar en escobas, o siquiera comprender de qué está hecho el filtro de levantamuertos. Esos conocimientos sólo son de nuestra gente, transmitidas a lo largo de generaciones. —remató Syrup, con una sonrisa burlona. —Así que, director Barnaby, si quiere seguir con esta locura, está bien, sólo no nos involucre al clan mágico. No se lo recomiendo.

—No es del todo cierto, profesora Syrup —un sombrío profesor, al fin habló, después de haber analizado cada opinión del director y demás profesores. Un búho viejo, de lentes y aspecto sumamente inteligente, continuó, con un tono neutral y hasta tranquilo:

—Los magos y brujas dicen tener ese «gen» que explota la magia como exclusivo de ustedes. Mis investigaciones tienen la conclusión que solamente las familias escogidas por línea sanguínea pueden pertenecer al clan mágico, excluyendo por ende a las demás personas «normales» y no se ha comprobado ese «gen» activo en sus cuerpos. Por lo que su hipótesis del «gen mágico» no es absolutamente comprobable.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Owl…? —Syrup emanó energía de su cuerpo en forma de chispas rojas y sus ojos violeta parecieron encenderse como hornos. El búho Owl mantuvo su postura sin inmutarse, con sus ojos tranquilos, retando a Syrup.

—Por favor, profesores, calma… —El director Barnaby los miró con aspecto cansado. Haremos la prueba este semestre, en caso de resultar un fracaso… volveremos a los cánones establecidos. Necesito el apoyo de todos, esto es con el fin de mejorar la educación, hacerlos mejores personas, que puedan dominar todo. El reino de Bengana es uno sólo, por lo que no debe haber divisionismos ni elitismos. Ayúdenme… por favor, ayúdenme…

—Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Todos miraron al profesor de música, un león melenudo también de lentes, sentado en postura cómoda, cruzado de brazos.

—¿James? —Barnaby lo miró agradecido —gracias…

—Yo creo que la música es universal, no tiene nada que ver si es mágico o no mágico el que la toca. En sí, las melodías encierran magia que te alegran o entristecen. Yo apoyo el proyecto del director. Mi asignatura está abierta a quien quiera aprender a tocar guitarra, batería, bajo o cualquier instrumento. —el profesor James les sonrió.

Los profesores salieron desconcertados. Habían llegado a un acuerdo: solo un semestre. Syrup miraba con dureza a los demás profesores, insinuándoles que jamás un estudiante que no fuera mágico podría hacer siquiera un conjuro. El búho la miró, con sabiduría:

—Siempre habrá alguien que tenga la Llave, Syrup. Alguien que domine todas las asignaturas, y será el comienzo del proyecto del Director Barnaby. Es cuestión de lógica y números, no lo olvides, he he he.

—De acuerdo, Owl. Hagamos una apuesta.

El búho abrió un poco más sus enormes ojos, interesado.

—Si UNO solo de los alumnos no-mágicos logra conjurar un _Merazoma_, un hechizo de fuego de mediano nivel, antes de que acabe el semestre, aceptaré el proyecto de Barnaby, para siempre, y jamás opinaré nada, les dejaré el camino libre.

—¿Y si no?

—Serás mi esclavo… para siempre. —le dijo con los ojos violetas chispeando, ensanchando cada vez más su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo… ¿meñique? Le dijo mostrando la pluma más pequeña de su ala.

—Meñique —Syrup selló la promesa inquebrantable con un conjuro. Jamás sería roto a menos que ella u Owl murieran.

—Esperen —dijo Tonyo. —Yo también pondré mi apuesta. Si uno de tus alumnos gana el torneo escolar de artes marciales sin usar magia ni pociones ni trampas… seré tu esclavo.

Syrup lo miró de arriba abajo…. «Perfecto»… murmuró.

—Pero si no… serás mi esclava. Harás toda tu magia para que esté cómodo y siempre servido.

—De acuerdo, Tonyo. Será muy fácil —dijo al tiempo que entrelazaban meñiques, sellando con magia el trato. Lucy, la profesora de baile y James solo los miraban embelesados.

El primer día de clases comenzaba.


	2. II El Peor día para un manchas

_Cuando las cosas se salen de control, poco puede la lógica interponerse entre el teclado y yo._

* * *

**Capítulo II. El Peor día para un Manchas**

—Dinos tu nombre, hijo.

—Lee. Vengo de las afueras de Raccoon City.

—Es un manchado estúpido —murmuró un león joven, de apariencia dominante, provocando murmullos y risas. El maestro pareció no escucharlo.

La clase de artes marciales daba comienzo, y Lee, el guepardo de ojos azules que había llegado tarde, bajó la vista, avergonzado. El profesor Tonyo, daba los nuevos horarios que debían cursar, provocando desconcierto en todos los estudiantes. El león que se había burlado de Lee espetaba contrariado:

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender baile? ¿Acaso vamos a ser porristas mariquetes, maestro?

—Ya sé que parece algo fuera de lo común, pero son órdenes de la dirección. Deben obtener en cada asignatura un mínimo de 80 puntos para aprobar el semestre.

—¿80 puntos? —¿En esa… cosa? ¿Y qué me dice de la magia?

—¡Silencio! —el profesor alzó la voz, y al instante todos callaron —¡Es un proyecto que aprobó la dirección, y los profesores también estamos de acuerdo! ¡Van a obedecer, el que no quiera seguir estudiando y desee ser un bueno para nada, adelante, las puertas están muy grandes!

Todos se miraban incrédulos. Lee tragó saliva, y también tembló al ver que su horario escolar incluía magia y hechizos, música, baile, investigación, y lo único que sabía hacer bien: artes marciales.

—Y por supuesto, para compensar las horas que pasarán fuera del dojo estudiando las otras materias, entrenarán una hora adicional en la mañana, y a la salida también, con miras al próximo torneo.

—Pero… profesor… —el león continuaba en desacuerdo, balbuceando y arrugando la papeleta de su horario.

—¡Basta, Gunther! ¡He dicho, ahora, a practicar, en parejas!

—Maldita sea… —gruñó Gunther, y se volvió a un lince que tenía a un costado.

—Déjame al manchas. Lo usaré de saco de boxeo ahora que tengo este enojo…

Todos empezaron a practicar en parejas, cuando un grupo de estudiantes vistiendo capas de varios colores oscuros y chicas con sombrero puntiagudo y escobas, entraron al dojo, unos temerosos, otros curioseando.

—¿Acaso llegó el circo? —se burló un mapache verde de rayas negras. Los demás le secundaron.

—Parece que cambiaron sus calderos y escobas por un poco de dolor, perfecto… —Gunther se tronaba los dedos, ansioso por pegarle a alguien para calmar su furia.

—Silencio, chicos… Tonyo los miraba despectivamente, mientras Syrup dirigía el grupo de magos. —¿No van a entrenar así, verdad, Syrup?

A un chasquido de Syrup, todos sus alumnos quedaron vestidos con ropa adecuada para entrenar.

—¡No! ¡Maestra Syrup, no puede denigrarnos…! —la brujita Maple se miró horrorizada. Jamás se había puesto otro atuendo que no fuera el faldón negro y la mochila cruzada al pecho. Sus piernas y brazos, blancos como la nieve, parecía que apenas conocían el sol. Su maestra la había dejado con un short de licra y un top para entrenar. Los demás magos y brujas mostraban el mismo desacuerdo.

—¡Cierra la boca, Maple! Aquí, tendremos que apegarnos al reglamento del profesor Tonyo —dijo, echándole una mirada de muerte al tigre que reía entre dientes con sus alumnos. —Ahora, quiero que estas dos horas las aprovechen, aprendan y demuestren que no sólo saben hacer magia.

—¡Pero para eso estudiamos, no para dar golpes como simios! ¡Es lo único que…!

—¡Ya basta, Maple, y les aviso que no pueden usar NADA de magia, o los castigaré severamente! —concluyó Syrup.

—Corrección… a mí déjenme a esa humana blanca. Le enseñaré un poco de lo que sabemos hacer… —Gunther se relamió el hocico, y empezó a calentar sus músculos.

—En parejas… bien… Gunther y esa niña… ¡vamos!

—¡No soy una niña, soy la Gran Bruja Maple!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Gunther, muéstrale llaves y golpes. —ordenó el Maestro Tigre.

—A la orden… el tigre sonrió, y Maple se estremeció al ver la mirada asesina del felino.

—¿Lista, bruja escaldufa? —Gunther sonrió, y atacó con una llave al cuello que Maple ni siquiera pudo ver. Syrup aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta, fumando un cigarro de menta, mirando con atención el entrenamiento. Quería a Maple como si fuera su hija, aunque ella a veces no se diera cuenta. Quería hacerla la mejor bruja del reino Bengana, pero ahora esto se interponía…

—¡Auuuuuu! —Maple se veía en verdaderos aprietos, pues Gunther aplicaba toda la fuerza en una llave al cuello. Tonyo sonreía satisfecho, a pesar de la desigualdad de fuerzas.

—¿Qué harás ahora, bruja del setenta y uno? ¿Usarás tus polvos mágicos?, hehe.

Segundos después, la soltó. Maple pudo aspirar aire, y tosía. Veía doble.

—¡Este es el golpe del león Gunther! —el león le aplicó un golpe al abdomen que la despidió metros atrás… iba a caer, pero quedó suspendida en el aire. Era Broomy, su escoba mágica, que, quién sabe de donde había salido, pero llegó a amortiguar la caída de su dueña justo a tiempo.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Usó magia! —Gunther estaba más enfurecido que antes.

—Gracias, Broomy, pero no puedo usarte… no ahora. No te preocupes, tengo que hacer esto…

—¡Yiaaaaa!

Gunther aplicó un golpe con puño cerrado dirigiéndolo al rostro de Maple, ya no podía hacer nada…

«¡PAK!»

El león sintió con malsano placer cómo su puño se hundía en la mejilla de… ¿Lee?

—¡¿Qué rayos?

El cheetah de ojos azules salió despedido por la fuerza de Gunther, dando volteretas por el piso del kwoon de combate. Todos miraban como estatuas aquel acto de valor y estupidez. Maple se quedó más blanca de lo que ya era. Gunther lo miraba, incrédulo. ¿En qué momento se había interpuesto?

De rodillas, tembloroso, la voz de Lee resonó con total convicción.

—¿Cómo… te atreves… a pegarle… a una… mujer? Eres un cobarde…

Cuando Lee lo vio a los ojos, Gunther dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos… celestes, brillaban como faros… pero fue sólo un instante. ¿Acaso había visto mal? Un hilillo de sangre le bajaba del hocico, y su mejilla empezaba a enrojecer. Casi enseguida, Gunther lo enfrentó. Además de esa bruja engreída, le traía ganas a Lee.

—¿Quieres pelear, imbécil? ¡Ven por mí!

Lee se paró con lentitud, pero no contó con una patada circular de Gunther, como látigo, que pareció volarle la nariz. Un chorro de sangre brotó de su nariz y lágrimas empañaron su rostro.

—¡Jajajajaa! ¡Lo sabía, eres un bueno para nada!

—¿Es todo lo que tienes, estúpido? —Lee se volvió a incorporar mostrándole las heridas de su rostro como si no le afectaran.

Gunther golpeó su pecho dos veces, y una nueva patada, definitiva, lo mandó a volar lejos. Grititos de las chicas y silencio expectante cubrieron el gimnasio. Sólo se escuchaban los jadeos de Gunther. Maple estaba impactada.

—¡Basta, basta! —Tonyo entró al kwoon de combate a ver al nuevo. Maldita sea, seguro era otro jovencito imbécil que veía muchas películas como Kung Fu Panda ó Matrix. En efecto, el cheetah estaba inconsciente, con la cara descompuesta y manando sangre de su nariz y hocico.

—Tú y tú, lleven a este payaso a la enfermería—Tonyo señaló a un coatí y a un mapache —Y… tú, niña, será mejor que te vayas a jugar con tu escoba y tus muñecas.

Maple estaba shockeada y ni siquiera pudo replicarle al maestro. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Aquel cheetah…

—A…auuu… Lee volvía en sí, y miraba caras apenas conocidas. Eran sus compañeros de clase.

—Vaya golpazos que te dieron, compadre… —dijo el mapache—por cierto, mi nombre es Riff.

—Yo soy Quidnunc, pero me puedes decir "Quid". He filmado todo, compadre, y créeme, en estos momentos ya eres famoso en YouTube…

—Regresen a su clase, niños —una chica vestida de blanco y cofia, les ordenó que se fueran. —curaré a su compañero. Cerró la puerta, y vio al felino maltratado.

—No me tienes que decir que eres de la clase de Artes marciales. Casi diario traen a alguien hecho polvo. Pero no te conocía…

—Soy… Lee. Y pues… soy nuevo… conforme Lee veía a la enfermera, una gata blanca y joven, parecía estar hablando con un ángel. Curó sus heridas casi sin dolor.

—¿Acaso eres… maga? —le preguntó, no le gustaba usar la palabra «bruja». La chica se rió.

—No… soy la enfermera Reiku. Pronto te dejará de doler pero traerás el moretón el resto del día. Las medicinas trabajan muy bien. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo, ahora que estamos solos…

Miles de cosas le vinieron a la mente a Lee. "Ésta sí es aventada" ó "¿Qué me va a hacer?" enrojeció un poco, y aunque Reiku pareció notarlo…

—Sí, tontito, para abrir tu expediente. Necesito tus datos, tipo de sangre, examen de vista, y fluidos…

—¿Fluidos…? ¿Se refiere a…?

—Quítate la camisa y el pantalón. Te auscultaré. Es de rutina —le dijo la gata, sonriendo. Lee esta vez se enrojeció a su máxima expresión.

—Vamos… no tienes nada que no haya visto antes en un macho joven — le dijo con una expresión de confianza.

—Nu-nunca me he hecho exámenes de…

—Con mayor razón, gatito. Quítate TODO, por favor… —dijo la enfermera con toda naturalidad, poniéndose unos guantes de látex.

"Yo y mi gran boca" pensó Lee, ya con el color zarzamora. Hasta sus manchas parecían haber desaparecido.

Cuando terminó el examen médico, y Lee se vestía, la enfermera tecleaba su expediente en la computadora.

"no entiendo porqué tenía que medir mi… cosa… también" pensaba, ultra avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Lee. Es información muy confidencial y se usa para estadísticas. Una última pregunta, se me estaba escapando… ¿Has tenido relaciones íntimas últimamente?

Lee esta vez casi se cae de la silla.

—Yo… no… ¡no he tenido nada!

—¿Nunca has tenido relaciones? ¿Eres virgen?

—N-No… Sí, yo soy… por favor…

—Correcto. Es extraño que alguien de tu edad no… bueno. Te daré esto. —sacó de su cajón dos pares de paquetes metálicos. —Condones. Si llegara el momento… no dudes en usarlos. Es parte de la nueva política hacer este test y entregarlos, espero que entiendas, —dijo Reiku, en tono neutral…

Lee salió de la enfermería, y a cada paso sentía raro… "maldito examen rectal" pensó. Todo por ayudar, eso me pasa por imbécil… lo habían golpeado, curado, y vuelto a vapulear. Le revisaron hasta el último recoveco del cuerpo, y se sentía sucio… "vaya primer día" pensó.

Checó su reloj, y el horario. La siguiente clase era de…

"¿BAILE?"

Lee y los demás estudiantes de artes marciales llegaron al enorme estudio donde las chicas en su mayoría, y también chicos de dudosa masculinidad, practicaban los pasos de casi todos los bailes.

"Noooooo" pensó el cheetah, frotándose la frente. ¿Acaso no acabará nunca este día de pesadilla?

Antes de que decidiera salir de ahí, una zorrita de color café con pecas y cola anudada, tomó de la mano a Lee.

—¿Tú eres el de YouTube? ¡Impresionante! ¡Qué chico tan fuerte y valiente! —al tiempo que le decía esto, le apretó un glúteo. De nuevo Lee enrojeció y le apartó la mano casi de inmediato, sobresaltado. —Yo soy Edna, porrista y bailarina.

Y, acercándose a él, le susurró:

—Y ya sé cuanto "mides" muñecote, ummmm.

Lee se apartó horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de escuela era ésta? ¿Y a qué medida se refería?

—No… ¡espera! —Lee intentaba zafarse, pero Edna lo apretaba del brazo.

—Si quieres pasar esta asignatura… quédate conmigo, muñeco. No te voy a comer, ji ji ji…

—A ver, jovencitos… hoy vamos a practicar pasos sencillos… ¿recuerdan la música disco? —dijo alegremente Lucy, la profesora de baile. Los chicos de artes marciales bufaron, contrariados.

—¡Esto es para maricas! —gritó Riff. Los demás rieron. Pero eso no evitó que el mapache Riff bailara con una mapache también, un tanto robusta.

Lee practicó y bailó con Edna las dos horas más largas de su vida. A ella le gustaba juntar sus cuerpos mientras hacían los pasos, y reía traviesa.

—Vamos, gatito, suéltate, disfruta del vaivén y la música, jijiji…

La música disco que seguro bailaban sus papás continuó hasta que acabó la clase. Al despedirse, Edna dio una nalgada a Lee, y de su bolsillo trasero salieron disparados dos paquetitos metálicos. Toda la clase vio, antes de que el cheetah reaccionara, la palabra "C-O-N-D-Ó-N" impresa en los paquetes. Edna lo miró, divertidísima, dando saltitos.

—¡Me hubieras dicho antes, picarón! ¡No son necesarios conmigo, papuchis!

Con la clase haciendo "¡UUUUUUYYYYYY!" un guepardo, no amarillo, sino rojo, sudando vergüenza, recogió los paquetes de preservativos y salió huyendo del estudio de baile.

Sí, era el peor día de su vida… y apenas empezaban las clases…

Por andar cerrando los ojos, no vio al doblar la esquina que venía alguien caminando, y chocó de forma estrepitosa tirando sus cosas por el suelo.

—¡Auuuuu! ¡Eres un imbécil…! —dijo una voz de chica.

Oh, rayos… para acabarla de amolar…

Había chocado de frente con la bruja que se hacía llamar Maple.


End file.
